Protection
by Katrina's Stories
Summary: Stydia. Stiles is single and no crazy Kate... Yet. What happens when some guys come for Stiles, threatening Lydia's life? What do they want with him? How far will he go to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles looked down at his textbooks coldly. He didn't care about any of this, but he did care about graduating so... He rubbed his face and groaned. He was about to close the book when he heard a knock downstairs. Stiles frowned and looked at the clock, it was ten. Another knock.

Stiles grabbed his bat out of the closet and made his way downstairs. When he got to the door he held the bat firmly and swung it open. Lydia stood on the other side and even in the dark Stiles could tell she'd been crying. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. No requiring further explanation Stiles stepped out and wrapped his arms around her. She clenched his shirt and Stiles felt tears soak through it.

Stiles carefully walked backwards and closed the door with his foot. He walked them all the way to the couch and sat down. Lydia sniffled and pulled away, her eyes bloodshot. "It sucks... Stiles, I-" she stopped and clenched her teeth. He knew, the pain of losing two friends, so close in timing. Gently he took her hand and held it, "I know Lydia. I feel it everyday, everyday." Lydia shuddered, "How do we get used too this? Too seeing our friends die, and..." She looked up at him, "Stiles, please tell me how we do this."

He shook his head, "I don't know, Lydia. I wish I knew how to not feel the pain but... I think that means we wouldn't feel joy. Happiness these days is precious and rare, so if we have to live a month of pain, for a day of joy I'd do it. You know?" Lydia was silent for a moment, but replied, "Can I stay here? Mom's not home and I have no clue where dad is these days." Then she whispered quietly, "I don't want to be alone."

Stiles nodded, "Of course. Come on, I'll help you up." Reaching up, Lydia took his hand and he walked her into his room. Stiles shoved everything off of his bed and scrambled to his closet to get the extra blanket and pillows. He tossed them into the armchair in the corner and said, "You sleep in my bed, I'll take the chair." He started to walk away but heard, "Stiles... Can you-?"

Stiles nodded and climbed into the bed. "Thank you, I just don't want to be alone." Stiles nodded and pulled the blanket from the chair and wrapped up in it.

The next morning, he woke up to light breathing. Lydia's head rested on his shoulder and her breathing was quiet. She was still sleeping. Stiles tried to move without waking her up, but failed. She opened her eyes and yawned, then realized she had slept with her head on his shoulder. Instead of jumping up like Stiles had expected, she put her head back down on his shoulder and sighed. "I didn't sleep at all," she whispered.

Stiles laughed, "I know. You're very restless and you sleep fight. I've got the bruises to prove it." Lydia groaned, "I'm sorry, Stiles. I-" he shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Do you want some coffee? Or yea? I can make some breakfast if you want. " Lydia smiled and Stiles heard a deep sigh, "Coffee sounds great. Breakfast sounds better. Together... I think that I love you right now. " Stiles laughed and slowly got up, stretched back and yawned. "Okay. Eggs and bacon it is... Rest up, I'll call when it's done."

Stiles never got the chance to call, or even cook. When he got downstairs there where men waiting for him, "Follow us or I'll have Jack here go shoot your girlfriend." Stiles didn't hesitate, he followed the men out the door without a word.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Services

"So you'd rather get into a black van with tinted windows then let someone shoot your girlfriend... Interesting to know." Stiles said nothing. They had been driving for almost two hours now, with Stiles in cuffs and a blindfold. "The boy still won't talk." He heard someone say. "Give him time... I'm sure our way of doing things will have him spilling what he knows quicker than we can write."

With a screech the van braked and they dragged Stiles out by his hair. The blindfold was ripped off and his heart sank. They were in the middle of nowhere. "No one can help you out here, boy. Just us, you, and the cages." His body quivered at that word. Cages, he didn't think they meant the jungle gym cages he used to climb on.

Still he said nothing as they led him into a dark house and shoved him downstairs into a basement. "Tommy will be here in a moment. I suggest that you start talking if you want to avoid a lot of excruciating pain." With a slam, the door closed and Stiles yanked at the cuffs. Hours went by before he heard the door open with a loud creaking noise.

"You must be Stiles. I'm sure my team has told you who I am." Tommy sat down across from Stiles and sighed. "I'm know that's not comfortable, here..." He went to the other side and unlocked the cuffs. He sat down again and smiled, "Better?" Rubbing his wrists, Stiles nodded. "My team was a little too harsh, and they are being dealt with as we speak. You see... I've been watching you Stiles. I think that you would be a great fit here, with us." Stiles frowned and spoke for the first time since he had been taken, "Us? What is this place?"

Tommy pulled a badge out of his pocket and slid it across the table. "Secret Services. Like the FBI but, well, a secret. We blend in with normal people, stalking out the bad guys. I think you'd be good with that." Stiles shuddered, "And if I call you crazy and refuse?" Tommy smiled coldly, "Then I'd tell my team to go kill your girlfriend. Lydia is it?" Stiles shook his head, "Okay. Fine, we have a deal. I'll join your club... Just don't hurt Lydia. Or any of my friends."

Tommy smiled, "Attaboy Stiles." He slid a different badge across the table and stood slowly. "You're first assignment goes to your school. Tell anyone about us and you'll be sorry, Sandy has your gun and clothes... Don't make me regret this." Stiles stood up quickly, "That's it? No training or notes." Tommy sighed in annoyance, "We have no notes on him, all we know is that he is a murderer hiding in a high school. Your high school. As for training... I think you'll be fine."

With that he left and Stiles' life as a secret agent started.

**_Agent Stiles. I think I like the sound of that, what about you guys? Please leave a review and follow and all that great stuff! Tune in next time for when Stiles goes back... But he can't tell his friends he's an agent. _**

**_-Katrina_**


	3. Chapter 3: Agent Stiles

Stiles looked at the clothes in disgust. Sandy held the tux smiling broadly at Stiles, then frowned at his expression. "What? This is like a two hundred dollar tux, Agent Stiles." Stiles winced painfully, "One: don't call me that... And two: I'd never wear a tux, my friends will know something is wrong immediately." Sandy smiled as she pulled out the shirt, "Well Stiles this isn't just and shirt, it's temperature controlled. For maximum comfort." Sandy slowly brought out the next pieces of clothing, "The tie, it's a camera and a microphone. We can see and hear everything you see and hear. The vest is bulletproof, and the blazer is anti-flammable. As for the pants-"

Stiles cut her off,"Wait let me guess. The pants are for when I jump off buildings, they shoot bungee cords or turn into like a parachute of some kind." Sandy laughed as she folded the pants over the rest of the clothes, "No. The pants are just to be sure that you don't show up to school in your underwear. No special perks."

Stiles took the heap of clothes in his arms and locked eyes with Tommy, "Now what? Do I to home or...?" Tommy shook his head, "No. I called your dad saying I was Derek Marshall's father, telling him you were staying the night." Stiles frowned, "I don't know a Derek Marshall. But I do know a Derek, and I don't think he'll be inviting me to any sleepovers." Tommy shrugged, "Whatever. Your room is the second door on the left, wear the clothes Sandy gave you tomorrow to school so we can hopefully scout out the bad guy quickly."

Stiles made his way to his room and set the clothes down gently, with a sigh he climbed inti the bed and shut his eyes.

"Stiles! Hey, wake up!" He heard all too soon. With a groan he pulled himself out if bed and fumbled with the suit. When it was on and the tie was set, Sandy attached an almost invisible cord to it and plugged the other one in his ear. "So you can hear us." She explained. Stiles followed Tommy out to the open where he saw his jeep. "GPS has directions to your school. Don't be stupid enough to tell anyone about this little... arrangement." Stiles nodded as he climbed into his jeep and gunned for school.


	4. Chapter 4: Lydia

Stiles felt the looks of confusion and bewilderment before he got out of his jeep. "Stiles?!" Scott waked up and gave him a once-over, raising his eyebrows slightly, "What happened to you? Why are you all dressed up?" Stiles looked down and took a deep breath to control his heartbeat, "Just decided I wanted to go for a different look. I know I'm not the only one whose changed his look halfway through the year, am I?" Scott shrugged, "Sure I mean... I guess so, I thought it might have something to do with the fact that Lydia is newly single and there is _definitely_ some tension between you too." Stiles laughed loudly and shook his head, "No there isn't, Scott. I wish that there was but we're just friends."

"Who?"

Scott laughed and Stiles turned a deep shade of red, "Uh... no one, how are you?" Lydia made a choking sound, "Stiles?! Wh-What...?" Stiles' cheeks felt so hot that he was sure someone could cook on them. "Uh... I just decided to change my look." Lydia raised one brow, "In the middle of the school year?" Stiles struggled to keep his heart rate under control and felt his shirt get colder and colder. "Yeah, just wanted to see the public reaction... I didn't expect everyone to be so shocked." Lydia laughed and looped her arm through his, "Walk me to class?" she asked and Stiles felt his heart skip a beat, earning him a knowing look from Scott. "Of course, I thought you'd never ask."

_Remember the goal, Stiles. We didn't send you back to your school to flirt, we sent you back to catch a killer. Remember that, don't get distracted._ No good job or nice cover, just a reminder that he was lying to everyone who meant anything to him, as if he didn't feel guilty enough. "Stiles, are you okay?" He was snapped back to reality by a very concerned looking Lydia. Stiles put on a smile and said, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?" Lydia stopped and turned sharply on him, "Stiles I know something's up. I came downstairs and I saw outside where tire marks and you didn't answer when I called, You come back to school dressed up and claim that you wanted to 'change your look'. I know you Stiles, what's going on?"

_Don't slip, Stiles we're sending in reinforcement, just hang tight. He is on his way, stay strong._

Just as the voice in his ear microphone clicked off he heard his name down the hall. "Stiles! Listen thanks for helping me out yesterday I know it was short notice but my mom really appreciates you flying down to help take care of my little brothers, and again I'm so sorry that Mike dropped your phone in the pond I swear I'll get you a new one." Stiles nodded, "No problem, tell her it was my pleasure, they're good kids." The boy walked up beside him and smiled at Lydia, "Your boyfriend here is a lifesaver... Mom had to stay at the hospital with dad and Stiles flew down to help us out, he's a great guy. I'm Sam by the way." Lydia nodded and stuck out a hand, "Lydia. Stiles isn't my boyfriend but he is a great guy, you're right about that."

She turned and looked at Stiles, "I'm going into class, I'll see you later." Lydia turned to walk into class but turned around quickly and hugged Stiles briefly before she hurried into the classroom. Sam whistled lightly, "Dang. I get it now, if I had a girl like that... well I might not even be here right now. She's a keeper, that one." Stiles sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, "Who are you?" Sam frowned, "Like I told your almost-girlfriend, I'm Sam." Stiles sighed in annoyance, "I know that, I mean who are you really? Why are you here?" Sam smiled, "This is my school, now." Stiles shook his head in confusion and this time Sam sighed in annoyance, "I'm your partner, Agent Stiles,"


	5. Chapter 5: The Face

Stiles wasn't shocked of course. A bit taken back, but not shocked. "Why didn't Tommy tell me about you?" Sam shrugged lightly, "Who knows why Tommy didn't tell you? Doesn't matter, we need to stay focused and stop talking about the thing." Stiles frowned, "What thing?" Sam sighed in exasperation, "The thing... Just... Stay in touch, we have different classes-Tommy wants to avoid suspicion. New kid, new school, don't want rumors started."

Stiles nodded once and hurried to his class, he just sat down and the bell rang immediately after. "Ah, Stiles just made it." Mr. Petersburg said turning around. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and a charming smile, no girl was ever late to his class. Ever. "Yes sir." Stiles replied without hesitation, "but I made it." Mr. Petersburg nodded and started class as Stiles tuned out to focus on his own thoughts.

Classes where a blur after that and before he knew it he was in his jeep on the way to the SS headquarters to discuss his first assignment. Stiles saw holographic pictures in the room of relatively the same kid. He had dark brown hair with an almost cold expression, his cheek bones where high and in his school this guy would be hard to miss. Hanging around Scott, Stiles had gotten used to guys with good looks and even used to the fact that most girls only hung around him to get to Scott, but still... This guy was seriously good-looking.

Stiles kept turning and that's when he noticed the only thing different about the pictures where his eyes. "We haven't been able to figure out exactly what color his eyes are." Tommy said making Stiles jump. Tommy hovered his hand over a holographic image, pointing at his eyes. "Even with every picture we've got if this guy, every single picture, we don't see his eyes. It's like he doesn't care if we see his face of body structure... But his eyes." Tommy sighed deeply and ran his hand over his face.

"Rest up, Stiles. You have a long day tomorrow. Stiles didn't argue, he moved up to his new room in the HQ and flopped on the bed.

Stiles tossed and turned until finally he crept out of bed and went to look at the pictures again. In the pit of his stomach he felt like ice had formed, this kids face... Then it clicked. With a small screeching sound Stiles tripped over his own shoe and crashed down onto a display table, sending small displays crashing. Tommy ran in first, followed by his crew. "Stiles?! What the-" in a rapid breath Stiles cut him off, "I know who this kid is. I know him!"


	6. So Sorry

**_Sorry these past few months have been hectic to say in the very least. I'm still working on this story and the next chapter will be up tomorrow I promise. Thank you if anyone is still reading this. _**

**_~Katrina _**


	7. Chapter Six: Betrayal

"His name is Caleb and he goes to my school." Stiles said quietly. Tommy nodded vigorously, "Okay, okay. Know anything else about him?" Stiles racked his brain and said, "He sits in the back of the room, he's quiet and doesn't speak unless he is spoken to. Very reserved." Tommy smiled, "So tomorrow you and Sam go in there and get him." Stiles nodded.

Stiles kept his eyes peeled all day, but no sign of Caleb. "Anything?" Sam asked as Stiles passed him on the hallway. He shook his head. Sam cursed under his breath and walked away quickly. Stiles kept looking and even used his off periods to try and piece together Caleb's schedule.

When he was in the library he found him. With caution Stiles walked over and sat next to him. "Hey, Caleb right?" He looked up from his book and Stiles moved his jacket to reveal his badge. Caleb jumped up and made a move to run but Sam stopped him. Caleb struggled briefly and looked up in fear, "Do want you want I'm not telling you where she is!" He yelled and Stiles frowned in confusion.

When Stiles got outside Tommy was waiting for him. "Hey I think there's been a mistake." He told Tommy but Tommy shook his head. "No. No mistake." Before stiles could move he felt the barrel of a gun pressed to his back.


	8. Chapter Seven: The End

Stiles' heart raced and before he knew it his body started shaking. "Now we're going to take a-"

Before Tommy finished he was interrupted when somebody-a very distinctive somebody- slamming into him. Scott sent Tommy flying like a rag-doll. "Stiles? Are you okay?" Tommy was lifted up with ease as Alison's dad dragged him to a car. "Fine. Who was he?"

Scott cringed lightly, "A very bad guy. Very bad." Scott turned on him, "Stiles why didn't you come to me about this? Did you not trust me?" Stiles shook his head rapidly, "No. I was protecting Lydia. Tommy said he'd kill her." Scott frowned, "Tommy?"

Stiles motioned his hand towards the car which had just taken off. "You did all that for me?" Stiles turned to see Lydia staring at him through emotion filled eyes. "Lydia listen. I know I should have told you about Tommy, and the threat he was making on your life. You have every right to hate me – " Lydia Lydia laughed, "Hate you? Stiles, I couldn't hate you. Especially right now. " Stiles frowned in confusion, "Why especially now? " Lydia intertwined her fingers with his, "Because I'm pretty sure that I love you. "

She looked up at him, searching his face, "Stiles. Stiles don't just stand there, say something! " Stiles smiled from ear to ear, "I love you too." Then he kissed her and for the first time in a really, really, really long time everything felt perfect.

******* THE END *******


End file.
